The Vampires of Oakwood Trilogy Part 2
by ShininStarzz
Summary: Andy now has his Dad back and he couldn't be happier. Andy hasn't seen his mother since he left and moved in with Ashley. Can Andy ever forgive his mother, or will he never say another word to her? BVB fanfiction, Andley slash, vampire/human future vampire/vampire , future mpreg. Don't have to be a BVB fan to read, it's very AU. Don't own the BVB guys, I own OCs only. Thanks
1. Here I Go, I'm Gonna Start An Anthem

**The Vampires of Oakwood Trilogy Part 2**

**The Best Changes Of My Life**

**Author: ShininStarzz**

**Prompt: Andy now has his Dad back and he couldn't be happier. Andy hasn't seen his mother since he left and moved in with Ashley. Can Andy ever forgive his mother, or will he never say another word to her? **

**Main Pairing: Ashley Purdy/Andy Biersack**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the famous people who may appear in the story. All I own are plot lines and OCs. Oakwood does not exist, I made it up. If any OCs/places seem similar to people/places that actually exist, then it's purely coincidental.**

**A/n: So it's the first chapter of Part 2! :D**

**I hope you guys love and enjoy it! :3**

**I'm hoping to get a new laptop soon, so how many of you want me to re-post some of my fics on other sites? The only other ones I'm on are Mibba (as FallenCreature) and bvbfiction (as we are the unholy) so... **

**Let me know! :)**

**This FanFiction is for UnforeseenUndeniable**

Chapter 1-"Here I Go, I'm Gonna Start An Anthem"

Andy POV

I sat in my room staring at my poster-covered walls. As soon as I'd walked through the door _she _had tried to talk to me. I didn't wanna hear it, I didn't wanna deal with it. I'd walked up to my room, slammed the door shut, locked it, and blasted _Meteora_ and began singing along. I wasn't taking it with me.

As I sung I packed all the stuff I was gonna take: clothes; underwear; shoes; jammies; makeup; all my birthday stuff (minus what _she_ got me, though I packed the ripped skinnies) including the cute Batman teddy Dad brought me; my posters; and my books.

I love reading. I'm currently reading a book called _Cursed _by David Wellington. It's about this women named Cheyenne Clark. Chey becomes a werewolf while she tries to find the werewolf who ate (yes, _ate_) her father when she was twelve. Albeit, it's gruesome in places, but it's a good fucking book.

I managed to pack all my shit into two bags and one suitcase. I pulled on one of the many black hoodies I own, grabbed my phone (which got shoved into the back pocket of my jeans) and put earphones into my iPod and put it on shuffle. I grabbed the bags and slung them onto my shoulders, grabbed my suitcase, unlocked my door, and made my way downstairs.

After I unlocked the front door I threw my key onto the stairs. I opened the door just as I heard _her_ voice.

"Andy? What are you doing?"

I froze. "Leaving."

"What? Why?"

"'Cause I can't deal with your shit mother." I sneered. "I _hate _you. I don't wanna live here!"

"But where will you go?"

I just shrugged.

"Andy-"

"I'm leaving." I cut her off coldly.

"Andy, please!"

_"No!"_ I yelled. "This isn't my home."

I walked out of the house. I knew where I was going, I knew who I wanted to see.

_Ashley..._

**Chapter Title-"Butterflies" by Automatic Loveletter**

**Sung by the lovely Juliet Simms :)**

**So, this is a little short, but it's only the opening chapter. I'm hoping to have at least 20 chapters for this part, sound good?**

**Poor Andy, right? :(**

**But he's gonna go and see Ashy ^^**

**How many of you wanna see more of Oli, Josh, Jake, Jinxx, CC and get introduced to Sammi? :D**

**In my head I figure for this Sammi lives somewhere else and it's a long distance relationship between her and Jinxx :3**

**Review, favourite & add to story alert!**

**~Kat :3 xoxox**


	2. You Kissed My Lips, And You Saved Me

**The Best Changes Of My Life**

**Author: ShininStarzz**

**Prompt: Andy now has his Dad back and he couldn't be happier. Andy hasn't seen his mother since he left and moved in with Ashley. Can Andy ever forgive his mother, or will he never say another word to her?**

**Main Pairing: Ashley Purdy/Andy Biersack**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the famous people who may appear in the story. All I own are plot lines and OCs. Oakwood does not exist, I made it up. If any OCs/places seem similar to people/places that actually exist, then it's purely coincidental.**

**A/n: Chapter 2! Sorry for the wait! :3**

**This FanFiction is for UnforeseenUndeniable**

Chapter 2-"You Kissed My Lips, And You Saved Me"

Ashley POV

"Ashley!" Dad yelled. "Can you explain why there's a human here with bags and a suitcase?"

_What?_

"Ashley..." I heard his beautiful voice call.

"Andy?"

Sure enough there was Andy, with two bags and a suitcase, tears streaming down his face, leaving trails of black eyeliner and mascara, making nasty grey line, which was an eyesore against his pale skin.

"Andy?" I said.

"A-Ashy." He sobbed, sniffing slightly.

"Come here baby." I opened my arms and he ran into them crying heavily. "Shh, baby. It's okay." I cooed softly.

I wrapped my arms around his shaking frame, his arms were clutching my shirt like a lifeline, and he could barely stand on his own legs. I knew he was gonna fall, so I picked him up before he could and carried him into the living room. Mum was sat watching _Come Dine With Me_. I shook my head at Mum's soft gaze. I laid Andy on the sofa, where he just curled up, still shaking, and bit his lip.

"I'll be back in a sec, okay sweetie?" I said.

Andy just nodded.

"I love you sweetie." I kissed his forehead before heading out.

I grabbed his bags and suitcase and took them to my room. When I got back Andy was in the same position, except he was sat on Mum's lap. Dad was glaring at Andy and I saw the blood lust in his gaze.

I growled softly. "You touch him and you're dead."

Dad scoffed. "Please, like you'd actually kill me! That _thing _isn't staying here."

"Daniel!"

"That 'thing' is my mate. His name is Andy. And he's staying. End of." I shot back.

"Ash-"

"No Dad. Andy's my mate. Deal with it." I walked over and dropped down in front of Andy.

"A-Ashy..." He cried.

"Shh, baby, 'm here." I held my hand out. "Come on sweetie."

He grabbed my hand and I gently pulled him off the sofa. He sniffed and pawed at his face in the cutest way. I stroked his face gently and picked him up bridal style, Andy just buried his face in my chest.

I took him to my room and place him on the bed. "Rest sweetie, I'll be back soon."

"O-okay..." He said. "A-Ash?"

"Yes, baby?"

"I... I l-love you."

I smiled. "I love you too Andy. I love you so much baby." I kissed his forehead and walked out.

I walked in the kitchen, Mum was cooking.

"There's a glass of water and some paracetamol on the side. Andy probably has a headache from all that crying, poor thing." Mum looked at me and gave a small smile. "There's some chocolate for the both of you, too."

"Thanks Mum." I said. I grabbed the water and paracetamol. The chocolate turned out to be a massive bar of Galaxy.

"You don't have to thank me Ashley. I'm just concerned for Andy, like every mother should be about their children."

My eyes widened. "Y-you con... Consider Andy your son?"

"Yes." Mum nodded. "He's a sweet boy, and he makes you happy. You two are so happy together, and so in love, so who am I to stop that?" Mum shrugged and went back to peeling potatoes.

"You love Andy, he loves you, you're gonna marry him one day right? He'll be my son-in-law then, Ashley. Why not consider him my son earlier, when I know he's the one you're going to spend the rest of your life with?"

"T-thanks..." I stuttered.

Mum just smiled at me. "Don't listen to what your Dad says about Andy. He can stay." She looked at me. "Do you want me to set up the guest room?"

"Is it okay if he just sleeps with me in my bed?"

"I thought so." Mum laughed. "I'm fine with it. Ash?"

"Yeah?"

"If you and Andy are gonna have sex while we're in the house, try and keep it down? And try to remember to clean the sheets, Ashley."

"Mum." I muttered embarrassed. I grabbed the stuff and made my way to my room.

Andy POV

"There's some paracetamol for you Andy. Mum thinks you probably have a headache."

"I little bit." I mumbled sitting up.

My clothes were on the floor, but I was wearing my boxers. I took the paracetamol and began nibbling at the chocolate. Ashley began wiping my face with baby wipes, removing the tear/eyeliner/mascara stains.

"Thanks Ash."

"That's okay baby." He kissed me.

"Ash?"

"Mmm...?"

"How bout we have some fun?"

**Chapter Title-"Set Fire to the Rain" by Adele**

**Soooooo I've updated finally! :) :3**

**I love you guys! :3**


	3. So Rated R

**The Best Changes Of My Life**

**Author: ShininStarzz**

**Prompt: Andy now has his Dad back and he couldn't be happier. Andy hasn't seen his mother since he left and moved in with Ashley. Can Andy ever forgive his mother, or will he never say another word to her?**

**Main Pairing: Ashley Purdy/Andy Biersack**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the famous people who may appear in the story. All I own are plot lines and OCs. Oakwood does not exist, I made it up. If any OCs/places seem similar to people/places that actually exist, then it's purely coincidental.**

**A/n: What's this? A double update? It's cause I fucking love you guys! :3**

**Warning: Sex between two guys. Can't handle it? Don't fucking read, you've been warned.**

**This FanFiction is for UnforeseenUndeniable**

Chapter 3-"So Rated R"

Ashley smirked. "What did you have in mind?"

"Make me feel good." I said. "Make me feel better."

Ashley winked at me, before removing my boxers and taking me in his mouth. I moaned in pleasure as I hardened in his mouth.

"Oh God... Ash!"

His tongue lapped at my length eagerly, the tip of his tongue massaged my slit, making me groan.

"Ash... Please... Don't st-stop..." I moaned. "Oh fuck, I'm gonna cum!"

He mouth left my dick and I whimpered at the loss of contact. "Hey!" I whined.

Ashley just smirked. He began removing his clothes and was soon naked. He kissed me hard, shoving his tongue into my mouth. I began sucking on his tongue, making him groan.

"Wh-why'd you l-leave my dick?" I asked breathless.

What he said next made me harden further.

"'Cause I want _you _to fuck _me_. I want that hard dick in my ass. I want to pound into me and make me scream."

I moaned. Ashley laughed and wrapped his legs around my waist, his arms wound around my neck. I held onto his waist and gently lowered him onto my dick. He groaned in pain, because he hadn't been stretched, and all we had for lube was his saliva.

"It hurts." He whined.

I rubbed his back gently. "It gets better baby. Just give it a few minutes, darling."

Ashley just sat still for a while before he wriggled a little. "Okay. I- I'm ready now." He all but whispered.

I cupped his face and kissed him gently. "You've been there for me for ages. Let me show you how much I love you, Ashley. You're my rock, baby. I love you."

"I love you too, Andy."

I lifted him up, before I slid him back down, making us both moan. Ash started a steady rhythm, and it didn't take long before we were both panting. I rolled my hips as he lowered. He moaned in pleasure, and I knew I'd found his sweet spot.

"Want me to do that again?"

"Please!" Ashley moaned.

I flipped us over so I was on top and I lifted Ashley's legs onto my shoulder, before I pounded into his ass. I hit his sweet spot dead on every time, making him moan more and more.

"That feel good baby?" I asked, a little breathlessly.

Ashley just moaned and panted in response.

"I'll take that as a yes," I laughed. "Ashy baby, you've got no idea how good it feels to pound into your ass."

"Oh God... A-Andy, I'ma cum. I'm gonna cum!"

I grabbed his dick and began pumping him while I thrusted. He soon ejaculated onto his stomach, and I licked all the cum from his body.

"God, you feel so good!" I moaned. I knew I was going to cum, so I began pounding harder.

"Ashley! Oh _fuck,_ Ashy!" I cummed in his ass, screaming his name."

I panted heavily, before kissing Ashley hard. "I fucking love you."

"I love you too."

I smiled and pulled out of him, before I curled up beside him.

**Chapter Title-"Fuck Like A Star" by Porcelain Black (previously known as Porcelain and the Tramps)**

**I'm sorry it's a little shorter than normal, but meh... _SEX!_**

**Was it alright? I'm 14, a virgin, and unexperienced, so writing sex scenes is pretty fucking awkward, but you guys love it, so I'll keep writing.**

**Review & favourite! :3**

**~Kat :3 xox**


	4. I Feel It In My Bones

**The Best Changes Of My Life**

**Author: ShininStarzz**

**Prompt: Andy now has his Dad back and he couldn't be happier. Andy hasn't seen his mother since he left and moved in with Ashley. Can Andy ever forgive his mother, or will he never say another word to her?**

**Main Pairing: Ashley Purdy/Andy Biersack**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the famous people who may appear in the story. All I own are plot lines and OCs. Oakwood does not exist, I made it up. If any OCs/places seem similar to people/places that actually exist, then it's purely coincidental.**

**A/n: Yet another chapter! I love you guys soooo much, thank you for all your encouragement, it means a lot :3**

**I love this story so much, this story is based on a dream I had, about Andy & Ash in the story! Weird, right? :S **

**Meh...**

**This is set about a month later, so January 30th? Ash is seventeen- his birthday's in January right? If not, then it is for the story ;P - and Andy's sixteen. **

**What happens in this I don't think anyone expected it! :3**

**Enjoy... **

**This FanFiction is for UnforeseenUndeniable**

Chapter 4-"I Feel It In My Bones"

Andy POV

I woke up to vomiting. I noticed Ash wasn't in bed, so I headed to the bathroom that was joined to his bedroom.

"Ashy?" I asked.

He just groaned and vomited again.

_Huh, vamps get ill. Who would've thought it?_

"Andy..." He groaned.

I walked over and tried to pull him into a hug, but he wouldn't let me and sat on the tub.

"I have sick in my hair!" He whined.

I rolled my eyes, removed his boxers and sat him in the shower. I turned the shower on and grabbed the shampoo. I washed all the sick out first, before properly washing his hair. He just sat with his knees drawn up to his chest. When I was done I stood Ashley up and washed his body. I turned the shower and began rubbing him down (not _that_ way! You dirty minded-)

"Love you." Ash mumbled.

I kissed his forehead. "I love you too, baby." I plugged in the hair dryer and dried his long black locks. I ran back into his bedroom and grabbed a pair of boxers and a t-shirt, before running back to Ashley.

I handed him the boxers and t-shirt, which he put on, muttering a small 'thank you'. Turns out the t-shirt was mine. It was a little big on Ash, but he looked adorable.

"How are you feeling honey?" I asked, placing my hand on his forehead. "You feel a little warm. I didn't know vamps could get sick. When was the last time you had any blood?"

"Yesterday." He groaned. "J-just 'fore you came here."

"Okay. Wanna hug?" I opened my arms for him.

Ashley nodded and buried his face in my shoulder. "Are you gonna throw up again?"

"No." He whispered.

"Come on sweetie." I took him back into the room and sat him on the bed. I grabbed some sweats and chucked them on the bed. I put on a fresh pair of boxers, a Misfits shirt, my ripped grey skinnies, black Converse and a dark denim waistcoat. I ringed my eyes with grey kohl, before putting black liquid liner on my eyelids.

Ashley was now wearing the sweats, and he had curled himself into a ball.

I 'aww'd' at the site. I couldn't help it, he was so adorable. I picked up a blanket, before picking him up. Mr Purdy gave us a weird look when we (well I say 'we') walked into the room. I sat on the sofa and sat Ash on my lap. He snuggled into me after I draped the blanket over us. My hands went around his waist and I kissed his forehead.

"What's up with him?" Sam asked, walking into the room.

"Ashy doesn't feel well do you, sweetie?"

Ash just groaned.

"He just threw up." I said softly.

Ashley groaned again.

"My poor baby." I cooed softly, kissing his forehead.

"What?"

"He threw up, Sam." I said. "I didn't know vamps could even get ill."

"They don't." She whispered. "Well not usually. It's... If a vamp throws up they've either picked up epidemic or pandemic virus, or-"

"Or they're pregnant." Mr Purdy growled.

Ash froze.

"W-what?" I stuttered. "P-pregnant?"

"Yes, pregnant. And there's no epidemics or pandemics around currently. He's pregnant." Mr Purdy growled again. Then he went crazy. "You fucking slut! How could you be so stupid and get knocked up with human spawn? I can't believe you actually-"

_"Daniel!"_ Sam shrieked. "You aren't helping! If Ashley is pregnant we need to support him and Andy."

"No way! I'm not having that _thing_ in my house anymore. _Or_ that fucking slut!"

"I-"

"Get out!" He yelled. "Pack your shit and leave!"

"Dad please!" Ash whispered.

Mr Purdy sneered. "You have until I come back. If you're not gone by then, I'll kill you."

Ashley burst into tears. "What are we gonna do Andy?"

"I don't know. I don't know." I whispered, holding him as he cried.

"This is what you're going to do." Sam said. "You two are gonna pack, I'm going to drive you to Chris, and then I'm going to see if there's any way I can end my mating with him."

"Where are you gonna go?" Ash whispered.

"I'll see if Chris will let me stay for a while until I can get my own place." Sam shrugged.

"Dad will let you stay. I'm sure he'll insist you stay and never leave." I nodded. After Dad and I met again, he move to Oakwood. His place is fucking huge, but he's lonely. He's gonna love all this company.

Me and Ash packed all our stuff in thirty minutes flat. Sam managed to pack in half the time, yet she had twice the amount of stuff me and Ash had combined. Seriously, wonders will never cease.

As Ash took some of his stuff to the car, I took Sam to one side. "Sam? I need you to change me."

"What?" She asked, stunned.

"I need you to change me. I have to protect Ashley, I have to protect my baby, my _family_. I can't do that if I'm human."

"Andy, I... I don't-"

"Sam please!" I begged.

"Okay. Okay, when?" She asked.

"Today. When we get to Dad's." I said.

"Okay."

"Andy? Is that everything?" Ash yelled.

"Yeah!" I yelled back.

"Can we go now? He's back." I heard the shaking in his voice and ran out to him, Sam following closely behind me. I squeezed his hand and lead him to the car.

_He _was stood glaring at us. "I thought I told you to leave?"

"We're leaving." Sam said coldly. "Get in the car kids."

Ashley POV

"Ash? Honey, we're here."

"Okay, Andy." I said quietly.

Andy kissed my forehead and we got out. We grabbed our stuff and walked up to Chris' front door.

"Hey," he said answering the door. "Andy, Ash, Sam? What-"

"Daddy." Andy said. "Mr Purdy kicked Ashley and I out. Can we stay here?"

"Of course you can kiddo," Chris opened the door and let us in. "Sam, are you staying too?"

"Please." Sam nodded.

Chris smiled. "Go unpack."

_~Le Mini Time Lapse~_

"So," Chris said, "why did you two get kicked out? And why is Ashley quite submissive all of a sudden?"

I was sat on Andy's lap, and he was holding me protectively. I bit my lip.

"Ashy? Do you want me to tell him?" Andy asked.

"N-no. I will..."

"Well?" Chris asked gently. "Ash..."

I bit my lip again. "I'm pregnant."

**Chapter Title-"Bones" by Young Guns**

**I bet you hate me for the cliff hanger don't you? Haha ;)**

**Don't worry guys: Josh, Oli, Jake, CC & Jinxx will reappear soon. And Sammi will be introduced! :)**

**So, um... Review?**

**Thanks guys, love ya! :3**

**~Kat **


	5. Well I'm Not A Vampire

**The Best Changes Of My Life**

**Author: ShininStarzz**

**Prompt: Andy now has his Dad back and he couldn't be happier. Andy hasn't seen his mother since he left and moved in with Ashley. Can Andy ever forgive his mother, or will he never say another word to her?**

**Main Pairing: Ashley Purdy/Andy Biersack**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the famous people who may appear in the story. All I own are plot lines and OCs. Oakwood does not exist, I made it up. If any OCs/places seem similar to people/places that actually exist, then it's purely coincidental.**

**A/n: Chapter 5! Sorry it's been a while, I've been busy with school stuff :/**

**On the bright side, it's July 19th, meaning it's my birthday tomorrow! :D**

**I'll probably post again on Saturday, 'kay?**

**Love you guys! :3**

**~Kat**

**This FanFiction is for UnforeseenUndeniable**

Chapter 5-"Well I'm Not A Vampire, But I Feel Like One"

Andy POV

"Oh... Kay..." Dad said, he sounded sceptical. "Andy, you... You're still human though."

"I know." I said quietly.

"Mum's changing him." Ashley said.

"How did-"

"I heard you two talking." Ashley cut Sam off, and then turned to me. "I know you'll protect us."

I kissed him softly. "Anything for you, Ashy."

He groaned a little. "I feel sick."

Sam brought out a pocket knife and in one swift movement, her wrist was bleeding. Her blood was so dark, it was nearly black, yet it still seemed crimson. She held her wrist out to Ash. "Drink."

Ashley did as he was told. The colour slowly returned to his beautiful face. Sam sucked on her wrist, and the blood and cut were gone, not even a scar was left.

_Vamp venom._

"Feel better sweetie?"

"Hmm..." He breathed. "Mum, turn him."

Sam looked at me. "Ready?"

I just nodded.

"Andy..." Dad said. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

Is it what I want? Am I really going to do this? Throw away my humanity for one person?

_Two people,_ I reminded myself, _you're mate and you're child._

Child... Child! My child...

"Yes." I said. "Mainly not for myself, but for my family. Ashley and our baby. I'd do anything for them."

Ashley squeezed my hand. "I love you."

"I love you too Ashy." I rubbed his stomach a little. "Daddy loves you Little One."

Ash rested his hand over mine. "Momma loves you too, little baby."

I smiled and kissed Ash. "I promise I'll protect you."

"Andy, prepare yourself." Sam said. "You probably wanna sit in Ash's lap."

I smirked (whilst looking at Ash) and did just that. "Ah, the days when I was so submissive. A simpler time..."

Ash burst out laughing, Sam chuckled and Dad shook his head.

"Andy, fair warning, this is gonna hurt."

I nodded. Sam sunk her fangs into my neck, and as my lifeblood flowed and ran down my neck in trails, I tried so hard not to scream, to show hurt, but the pain engulfed me, and I fell unconscious against my mates chest.

Ashley POV

Tears fell down my face as Andy blacked out.

"You're going to be okay, baby." I said softly. "You're gonna be an awesome Daddy, and we can get the guys to be the baby's uncles, and I know you wanna meet Sammi. She's off living in Grimsby..."

As I cried nonsense about us, the baby, the guys, I didn't realise how much I was crying, or that I was shaking.

"Ashley, c'mon hun, let's go to bed." Mum said softly.

"Chris?"

"Yes, Ashley?"

"Please carry Andy up? I would, but y'know..."

Chris nodded and picked up Andy up. I picked up his Batman teddy which had fallen to the floor a little while ago. I followed Chris up to Andy's old room, _our _room, where we unpacked a little while ago.

Chris put Andy in his PJs (Andy only wears boxers and PJ bottoms to bed. Never wears a shirt...) and tucked him in. As he left, he pulled me into a hug and kissed my forehead.

"Thank you Ashley. Thank you for everything you've done for my son, and thank you for giving me a grandbaby."

I smiled. "You don't have to thank me. I'm going to bed, I'll see you in the morning."

"Sweet dreams kid."

I stripped to my boxers and pick out a random shirt, which turned out to be Andy's. I climbed into bed, wrapped my arms around my mate and rested my head against his chest.

_Then came the oblivion of sleep._

**Chapter Title-"I'm Not A Vampire" by Falling In Reverse**

**I'm fifteen tomorrow! :D**

_**That's All Folks!**_

**~Kat :3**


	6. Is This What You Call A Family?

**The Best Changes Of My Life**

**Author: ShininStarzz**

**Prompt: Andy now has his Dad back and he couldn't be happier. Andy hasn't seen his mother since he left and moved in with Ashley. Can Andy ever forgive his mother, or will he never say another word to her?**

**Main Pairing: Ashley Purdy/Andy Biersack**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the famous people who may appear in the story. All I own are plot lines and OCs. Oakwood does not exist, I made it up. If any OCs/places seem similar to people/places that actually exist, then it's purely coincidental.**

**A/n: Chappie Six! I'm 15 now! ^^**

* * *

Chapter 6-"Is This What You Call A Family?"

Ashley POV

I woke up to find Andy, still unconscious, having a fit and sweating horribly. My heart broke, and I gently pulled him onto my lap. I knew he probably couldn't hear me, but I began talking to him while he shook.

"Shh, baby. It's okay, you're okay... Shh, Andy, it's okay..."

He groaned and his eyes fluttered open. "A-Ash... Ley..."

"Hey baby." I whispered.

I didn't realise I'd been crying til he wiped my eyes. "Don't cry Ashy. I'm okay..."

"I was so worried about you." I whispered, running my hands through his long black hair. "I thought... I thought I..."

I couldn't say the words, they were stuck in the back of my throat. Andy must've understood, because suddenly, I was in Andy's lap, and he was nuzzling my hair.

"You haven't lost me." He whispered. "You'll never lose me, Ashy. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

He smiled and kissed me gently. "I'm gonna go shower."

"Okay. When you're done, I'll get Mum to take you on a hunt. You're gonna need blood Andy."

"Okay. I love you Ashy." He kissed my forehead.

I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tightly.

* * *

Andy POV

After I showered, I found Ashy asleep on the bed. I dressed quickly and found some clothes for him.

"Ashy," I whispered. "Baby, wake up."

He groaned and blinked a few times. "Hey."

"Hey, baby." I kissed his forehead. "Rise and shine, Ash."

He sat up yawning, and stretched a little. "Love you."

_He's so adorable!_

"I love you too." I smiled. I rubbed his stomach gently. "Hey, Little One. Daddy's here, I love you."

"Momma loves you too." Ash whispered.

"Ash. Dress."

"Yes sir!" Ash did a mock salute and dressed.

I raised my eyebrow. "Come on, soldier." I picked him up and carried him downstairs into the kitchen. All the while he giggled uncontrollably.

"Look who's up!" Dad exclaimed.

I smiled and sat Ash on the chair, before I hugged my Dad. "Morning, Daddy."

"Morning Andy." Dad smiled and hugged Ash. "Morning Ash, morning baby. How's my little grandbaby doing?"

Ash giggled. "Your grandbaby's fine, Chris."

"Good. I hope you like eggs and bacon."

Ash took a mouthful. Next thing I knew, he was vomiting into the sink. I rubbed his back gently. "Oh, baby..."

"I guess eggs and bacon don't agree with me." Ash said weakly.

"Here, kid." Dad handed Ash a bottle of Evian water, which Ash took gratefully.

Just then, Sam walked in, clutching the phone so tightly, I'm surprised she didn't break it. She was shaking, and tears were falling down her face.

_This can't be good..._

"Mum? What-"

"Andy, I... I'm so sorry..."

"Sam, what do you mean?" I asked.

"It's Amy..."

I froze.

"What about Amy?". Dad asked softly.

"She's in the hospital. Vampire attack." Sam said.

"Who attacked her?" I said.

"Andy-"

_"Who attacked her?"_ I yelled.

"Daniel..." She whispered. "Daniel Purdy."

"Dad." Ashley said weakly. "My Dad attacked your Mum."

I looked over at Ashley and my whole world stopped. He was crying and shaking. His hands rested shakily on his stomach as he whispered "I love you" to our baby. I walked over and pulled Ashley into my arms.

"I'm sorry." He sobbed.

"Don't be sorry, Ashy, it's not your fault." I kissed him gently.

It was in that moment I knew I had to see her. I just left her. I acted as if I hated her, when I knew I was just hurt that she didn't understand I couldn't lose Dad again. She's my Mum.

_I need her..._

* * *

**Chapter Title-"A Trophy Father's Trophy Son" by Sleeping With Sirens  
**

**I'm so, so, so sorry for the delay guys. **

**So, Andy's gonna go and see Amy...**

**What do you think is gonna happen? I'd really like to know what you think, cause I have no idea what's gonna happen, I just write what comes to me! ;)**

**~Kat xox**


	7. Forgiving What I've Done

**The Best Changes Of My Life**

**Author: ShininStarzz**

**Prompt: Andy now has his Dad back and he couldn't be happier. Andy hasn't seen his mother since he left and moved in with Ashley. Can Andy ever forgive his mother, or will he never say another word to her?**

**Main Pairing: Ashley Purdy/Andy Biersack**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the famous people who may appear in the story. All I own are plot lines and OCs. Oakwood does not exist, I made it up. If any OCs/places seem similar to people/places that actually exist, then it's purely coincidental.**

**A/n: So as I write this I'm currently on the plane back to England. By the time you're reading this, I'll be long off of the plane & in Nuneaton, with my Grandma & Grandad who I've been on holiday with to Tenerife (part of the Canary Islands) for two weeks, which is why it's been so long since you guys have had an update, 'cause I'm an idiot and didn't realise I could get Internet as long as I was in/just outside of the Reception - I'm sorry guys! Then tomorrow I go back home to Macc - woo! :D**

**Enjoy, peeps :) **

**Warning: Two dudes making out, 'dirty' talk, etcetera, etcetera.**

Chapter 7-"Forgiving What I've Done"

Andy POV

I laid on my bed, Ash's head rested on my chest.

_"Andy, are you ready?"_ Dad yelled.

"No!" I yelled back.

_"Well, get ready and get down here! If you wanna see Amy, hurry the fuck up!"_

"Since when does your Dad talk like a teenager?" Ash asked, amused.

"He's always done that... Try to sound 'cool'." I laughed.

"Andy? Baby... Baby, you're sure you wanna do this? Go and see her? I thought you hated her?" Ash said softly.

"Ash, I... I am sure. I have to see her, she's my Mum. And I don't hate her. I never hated her... Well not properly. She didn't want me to see Dad, but she doesn't know what really happened after the separation. She must still love him... Deep down."

"Andy-"

"Ash, they're not even divorced! And she kept our names as _'Biersack'_, she never went back to her maiden name."

"Well, maybe she-"

"Six years, Ashley. Six years!" I exclaimed.

"Okay, baby, okay. So, we're gonna see her." Ash said.

"Are you sure _you_ wanna go?" I asked, biting my lip.

Ash smiled softly. "Someone's gotta introduce her to her grandbaby."

"Okay."

I kissed him softly and laid him on the bed. My hands went and tangled in his hair, as his hands hung around my neck. I snaked my tongue into his mouth, massaging his, making him moan. My hands trailed downwards and I removed his shirt.

"A-Andy." Ashley moaned. "W-why are you st-still wearing th-that hood? I hate i-it when you w-wear that." He was panting, which turned me on to no end. I sighed and removed my hood.

Ash screamed.

"Stop screaming!" I said. "I cut my hair, it's not a big deal!"

"What's with the scream- holy shit!" Sam yelled as she ran into the room. "Andy, wear is the fuck is your hair?"

"I cut it, now get out!"

"Well that was rude." She said walking out.

Ash ran his hands through my hair. "You still look sexy, baby."

"Thanks, Ashy." I smiled and connected our lips again. I moaned as he pushed his tongue into my mouth. I pushed him flat on the bed and removed his top. He was panting while I smirked and kissed his neck.

"Mmm... A-Andy... Oh..."

"I love you." I whispered, leaving a trial of kisses from his neck to his chest. I kissed his stomach. "Daddy loves you, Little One."

"M-Momma loves you too." Ash panted. "I love you, Andy. I l-love you."

"I know." I whispered and kissed him softly. "I love you too. So much."

"A-Andy..."

"Mmm...? Whataya want, Ash?" I kissed his neck.

"I-"

_"Andrew Dennis Biersack and Ashley Purdy, get your asses down here now!"_

I groaned.

"We're coming!" Ash yelled, putting his shirt back on. He grabbed my hand and dragged me (not literally) downstairs.

"Well Ashley's here, along with someone who looks like my son, but his hair's shorter." Dad smirked.

"Shove off!"

"I think it's sexy." Ash winked at me.

"Oh you do, do you?" I pulled him closer to me.

He giggled and put his hands around my neck. I leaned down and kissed him gently.

"Yeah Andy, I like it. You're sexy, baby. You always have been. Play your cards right, and you might get lucky tonight..." Ash leaned up and kissed me again.

I leant down- and ending up pushing Ash back down- and swiped my tongue over his bottom lip. I pushed my tongue into his mouth, and he snaked his tongue around mine. Ashley's hands hung around my neck, while my hands slid down his back and rested on his ass, squeezing slightly, making him moan.

"Okay, that's enough! I'm going to the car, so shift it, the pair of you!" Dad yelled.

I growled and wrap my arms around Ashley tightly, not knowing why I was being overprotective.

"Andy-"

I cut Dad off by growling louder. I tightened my grip on Ash.

"Ow. Andy... Andy, let go! Ouch..." Ash wriggled a little.

"Shit!" I let him go and stared at him in horror.

I gulped.

"Are you okay?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah." He rubbed his arm. "I'm okay."

"I'm sorry." I whispered. "I'm so, so sorry sweetie. I-"

"Andy, it's okay. It's okay. I'm okay. Okay?" Ash hugged me.

"Okay." I kissed his head. "Love you, beautiful."

"Love you too, Andy."

_Time to face the music..._

Amy POV

"Amy?" Maryeyah- one of the nurses- popped her head around the door. "You've got visitors."

_Visitors? Who in the name of hell-_

"Mum?"

My head shot up. Standing there, at the foot of my hospital bed, was Andy (with shorter hair). His hand was intertwined with one of Ashley's, the other was holding his stomach gently.

_Poor thing must have a stomach ache._

"Andy!" My eyes filled with tears. "I... You're... You're really here!"

"I'm here Mum. I'm here." He smiled, detaching himself from Ashley, and hugged me.

"I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry, Andy. I-"

"Mum, stop. It's okay. It's okay, but you've got to understand I want Daddy to be part of my life. I love both of you. I need both of you in my life, Mum."

"I know." I whispered. "I'm sorry, I... I have no excuse, I just... I don't know Andy, I'm sorry." I kissed his forehead.

"Amy." Ashley walked forward and put an arm around Andy's shoulder. "We have some news."

"Firstly," Andy said, putting his arm around Ashley's waist, "I'm a vampire now."

"Secondly," Ashley bit his lip, "I'm pregnant."

**Chapter Title-"What I've Done" by Linkin Park**

**Soooooooooooooooooooooo, have ya missed me? Haha ;) **

**I've missed you guys so much! It might be a little while til chapter 8, I have a load of stories to catch up with on & Mibba ( readers, this trilogy is on both of the aforementioned sites if you didn't already know) so if I am reading one of your stories on or Mibba, could you please let me know where I'm up to? **

**Thanks! :D xoxo**


	8. I'm Such A Good, Good Boy

**The Best Changes Of My Life**

**Author: ShininStarzz**

**Prompt: Andy now has his Dad back and he couldn't be happier. Andy hasn't seen his mother since he left and moved in with Ashley. Can Andy ever forgive his mother, or will he never say another word to her?**

**Main Pairing: Ashley Purdy/Andy Biersack**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the famous people who may appear in the story. All I own are plot lines and OCs. Oakwood does not exist, I made it up. If any OCs/places seem similar to people/places that actually exist, then it's purely coincidental.**

**A/n: Sorry it's been a while – blame my writer's block.  
I'm not putting "Warnings" up anymore, you lot don't care – you're **_**happy**_** when there's sex in this trilogy!**

Chapter 8-"I'm Such A Good, Good Boy"

Andy POV

Mum just blinked.

"Mum?" I said. "You okay?"

"Yeah... Just a lot to take in, sweetheart..."

I nodded.

"So how you doing at school?"

We just talked. About school, about life with Dad, how me and Ash were nervous about being parents, ectera, ectera. We talked for hours, laughing, smiling, mine and Ash's fingers permently intertwined. I felt good to have my Mum back, I'd missed her.

_**"'Cause I'm Fresh Meat, in vintage Dior, **_

_**Stealing from the rich, and giving Gucci to the poor."**_

I looked at the Caller ID. "Hey, Daddy."

_"Hey son, time to go home."_

"But Dad..." I whined.

_"Andy, your mother isn't well, she needs her rest."_

"Okay, fine." I hung up.

Ash just looked at me weird.

"What?"

"Jeffree Star is your ringtone?"

"Yeah. So what?"

"You're such a girl, Andy." Ash laughed.

"Coming from the guy who's carrying my child..."

"Oooh, good comeback Batmandy."

I raised an eyebrow. "Mum, I'd loved to stay longer, but we gotta go."

"Okay, sweetie."

"Let us know when you get released, okay?" Ash said.

"Of course, dear."

"Love you Mum." I kissed her cheek, and gave her a swift hug.

"Love you too dear."

Ash nodded his goodbye. He took my hand and led me outside, past A&E, to where Sam and Dad were waiting.

**Chaper Title-"Girls, Girls, Girls" by Mötley Crüe  
**

**Lyrics from Fresh Meat by Jeffree Star**

**I'm sorry it's taken forever to write this, but sometimes the creativity just doesn't hit, you know? I'm also sorry this is fucking short :L**

**A&E is Accident & Emergency - which is the UK version of ER, Americans! (; xo  
**

**I'll try and update more & I'll add Josh, Oli and the others in the next chapter, okay? :) **

**-Kat xo**


	9. I Wanna Laugh Myself To Death

**The Best Changes Of My Life**

**Author: ShininStarzz**

**Prompt: Andy now has his Dad back and he couldn't be happier. Andy hasn't seen his mother since he left and moved in with Ashley. Can Andy ever forgive his mother, or will he never say another word to her?**

**Main Pairing: Ashley Purdy/Andy Biersack**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the famous people who may appear in the story. All I own are plot lines and OCs. Oakwood does not exist, I made it up. If any OCs/places seem similar to people/places that actually exist, then it's purely coincidental.**

**A/n: soooo, I'm updating finally! Now schools started back up, updates are gonna be even more irregular, I'm 15 now, in Year 11 (final year of high school over here), and I'm gonna have loads of homework, coursework, GCSE exams, and so on this year. It's a big deal, cause I need to get at least Cs to go to Sixth Form (in 6th form, you do A levels, which come after GCSEs - it's just a way of further education) and I wanna do A levels, so bare with me on updates. I'll try and post on weekends, but I can't promise anything guys!**

Chapter 9-"I Wanna Laugh Myself To Death"

Andy POV

"Andy?"

"Yeah, baby?" I said, yanking on a GN'R hoodie.

"When are we telling the guys?"

I looked over at him as he bit his lip. "About you being pregnant?"

"Yeah. They know you're a vamp already, but..."

I wrapped my arms around him, holding him tight. "We can tell them today if you want, baby."

"Okay." He pecked my lips quickly, before dragging me out of the door.

**~Time Lapse, cause I caaaaaan... ~**

"ASHLEY! ANDY!" I heard Oli loudmouth Sykes yell.

"Hey guys!" Josh squealed.

"Hi!" Ash squealed back.

"Holy fuck, Andy your hair!" Both Oli and Josh's mouth hung open.

"Yeah, I cut it, get over it." I laughed.

"We have some news..." Ashley said quietly.

"Oh?" Josh queried.

Ashley opened his mouth, but nothing came out. I put my arm around his waist and kissed his forehead. "Want me to tell them, honey?"

"Yeah..."

"Andy? Ash? Are you guys okay?"

"We're fine Josh, we-"

"Holy fuck Batman! Where's your hair, gazelle legs?!" I heard CC holler.

"Zip it C!" I yelled back. "At least I don't look like you!" I stuck my tongue out and gave him the bird.

"Real mature Andy..."

"Whatever _Oliver_."

Oli frowned. "You fucker!"

"Hey people!" CC hollered, junping on my back.

"CC! Get your fat ass off of me!"

"I'm not fat!" He shrieked.

"GET OFF!" I yelled.

CC clambered of my back. "I'm not fat am I, Jakey?" He pouted.

"No, you're not fat, C. You're beautiful." Jake kissed CC's head.

I smiled and lent down, kissing Ash square on the mouth. Josh and Oli were making out, their mouths seemed to be permently attached.

"Why am I the only straight guy?" Jinxx whined.

I laughed. "Come over to the Dark Side, Jinxx. We have rainbows, sass and cookies. _Never_ forget the cookies!"

Ash burst out laughing, "Oh man, I love you."

"Well that's good, cause you're carrying my baby."

_"WHAT?!"_

**Chapter Title-"My World" by Guns N' Roses**

**My Internet is fucking up . **

**But I got ma phone, so it's a-okay! :D**

**I have a thing for cliff-hangers.**


	10. Sucide Awareness Day

**Hey guys :)**

**I really wanted to share this with you. It's not relevant to the story, it's just something EVERYONE should know and be onboard with.**

**Okay, so some of you might not know, but today- September 10th- is World Suicide Prevention Day or Suicide Awareness Day, as people have referred to it on Twitter. I'm writing this because I _have _to vent it out. There have been times in my life, when I got bullied, when I felt _so low,_ I considered cutting.**

**But I didn't.**

**I didn't give in. Now if someone fucks with me, I'll have a go back at them. Because _no one _deserves to be treated like shit!**

**As Ashley Purdy said: "Sucide isn't cowardly. I'll tell you what's cowardly, treating people so badly that they want to end their own lives."**

**So Tweet, re-Tweet, Favourite, Post, Comment, Share, Blog, and do _whatever else you can_ to raise awareness.**

**_No one _deserves to die.**

**_No one _deserves to feel so low that they want to end their own life.**

**Let's beat suicide. _For __good._**

**-Kat xo**


	11. What's My Name?

**The Best Changes Of My Life**

**Author: ShininStarzz**

**Prompt: Andy now has his Dad back and he couldn't be happier. Andy hasn't seen his mother since he left and moved in with Ashley. Can Andy ever forgive his mother, or will he never say another word to her?**

**Main Pairing: Ashley Purdy/Andy Biersack**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the famous people who may appear in the story. All I own are plot lines and OCs. Oakwood does not exist, I made it up. If any OCs/places seem similar to people/places that actually exist, then it's purely coincidental.**

**A/n: Hi. Been a while, huh? Blame school. **

**And homework. **

**I'm hoping to have Part 2 finished by Christmas, and have Part 3 started... :)**

**Oh, and I've chosen the name for Ashley & Andy's baby... **

**I'm not telling you! One person knows, but this trilogy IS dedicated to her. You know who ya are! :3**

**Enjoy peeps :)**

* * *

Chapter 10-"What's My Name?"

Ashley POV

"Why am I the only straight guy?" Jinxx whined.

Andy laughed. "Come over to the Dark Side, Jinxx. We have rainbows, sass and cookies. Never forget the cookies!"

I burst out laughing, "Oh man, I love you."

"Well that's good, cause you're carrying my baby."

"WHAT?!"

"Way to break it to them, Andy." I chuckled. "Yes guys, I'm pregnant."

"Really?" Oli bit his lip. "You're not fucking with us?"

"No." I shook my head.

"What's going on?"

"I'm pregnant too." Josh admitted.

"So am I!" CC hollered, beaming. "Jake, you're gonna be a _DADDY!"_

_**Thud…**_

"Maybe that wasn't the best way to tell Jake."

* * *

**~TIME LAPSE BITCHES!~**

* * *

Jake was fine. Shocked, but fine.

Andy was surprised to find out Josh & CC were pregnant. I didn't find it surprising that Josh was pregnant, him and Oli go at it like _rabbits_. You _do not_ wanna know what they get up to. Well, maybe you do, but I'm not telling you.

Perverts!

"Ash?"

"Yeah, Andy?" I looked up at him. We were at home, and my head laid in his lap.

"Have you thought of any names yet? I know you're only two months gone, but..."

"I've thought of some names."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "I like Crystal. It's mystical..."

"Fawn."

"Excuse me?"

Andy smiled. "I like Fawn."

"Hmm... Maybe. Do we really need to worry about names yet, though?" I asked.

"No, but I've noticed we've only come up with female names. What if the baby is a boy? I like Charlie."

"Castor."

"As in the star in the Gemini constellation?"

"No Andy, as in Castor oil."

"All right, no need to be sarcastic, bloody hell, Ashy."

"Shut up, Andrew." I glared. "You're doing my head in."

"Why are you moody, today? What the hell have I done?" Andy asked, partially mad, partially confused.

"I don't know." I shrugged. "Hormones, I guess."

Andy sighed. Next thing I knew, he'd picked me up.

I yelped.

"Ashy..."

"Well, warn a guy first!" I frowned up at him.

Andy smiled down at me and gave me an Eskimo kiss. "Love you baby."

"Love you too."

He rubbed my stomach gently. "Love you, Little One."

_Family..._

* * *

**Chapter Title:** **"****What's My Name?**" by Rihanna ft. Drake

**I know the ending's shit. I know the chapter itself is short._  
_**

**_I'M SORRY!  
_**

**This is... filler quality._  
_Well, I hope someone enjoys it.**

**-Kat xo**


	12. Leave Your Fears Behind

**The Best Changes Of My Life**

**Author: ShininStarzz**

**Prompt: Andy now has his Dad back and he couldn't be happier. Andy hasn't seen his mother since he left and moved in with Ashley. Can Andy ever forgive his mother, or will he never say another word to her?**

**Main Pairing: Ashley Purdy/Andy Biersack**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the famous people who may appear in the story. All I own are plot lines and OCs. Oakwood does not exist, I made it up. If any OCs/places seem similar to people/places that actually exist, then it's purely coincidental.**

**A/n: So... I've been busy. School stuff and homework and shit... **

**Um... Enjoy? (;**

* * *

Chapter 11-"Leave Your Fears Behind"

_Two months later_

Andy POV

I stared at my phone, shaking uncontrollably. Tears fell from my eyes. This wasn't happening to me. _This can't be real..._

I glanced at Ashley, his head rested on my chest, his beautiful face half-hidden by his long hair. One of his hands rested on top of his baby bump. At four months, Ashley had just begun showing. We found out we were having a baby girl and Ashley was so excited.

I glanced back at my phone and I couldn't take it. I threw it at the wall and broke down sobbing. My shoulders slumped in defeat, I drew my knees up and rested my head there - my hands tightly gripping my hair.

"Andy?" Ashley groaned. "Baby, it's 5 a.m., what-"

"A-Ash..." I sobbed.

"Andy?" Ashley wrapped his arms around my shaking frame. "Honey, what's the matter?"

I clutched his shirt and continued sobbing into his chest.

"Andy, you're scaring me... Tell me what's wrong baby. Are you hurt? Do you feel sick? Do-"

"S-shut up, Ash."

"Andy..."

"Just hold me." I whispered.

"Okay..."

He pulled me onto his lap and slowly rocked me. My hands moved down to his baby bump, and I cradled our child. "Daddy loves you Baby Girl. Daddy will protect you." I whispered. I kissed Ashley's stomach, before I kissed him softly.

"Andy..."

"Shh, Ash. Sleep love, I'll explain later."

I went over to the wall and picked my phone up. The back had come off and I now had a big crack in the screen. _Great._

"Andy?"

Ashley's honey brown eyes found my icy blue ones. They were swimming in concern, and a few tears leaked from his eyes. I climbed back into bed and wrapped my arms around him. "Shh, baby, I'm okay. Go to sleep love, I promise I'll explain later."

"Okay..." I laid down and let Ashley lay his head on my chest, so he was comfortable. One of my hands stroked his hair gently, whilst the other caressed his stomach gently. I sang softly.

_"I open my lungs dear,_  
_I sing this song at funerals... No rush._  
_These lyrics heard a thousand times, just plush._  
_A baby boy you've held so tightly, this pain it visits almost nightly._  
_Missing hotel beds I feel your touch._

_I will wait dear,_  
_A patient of eternity, my crush._  
_A universal still, No rust._  
_No dust will ever grow on this frame,_  
_One million years I will say your name._  
_I love you more than I can ever scream."_

I would've sang more, but Ashley was sound asleep.

* * *

Ashley POV

"Okay Andy, are you gonna explain to be what the fuck is going on?" I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted in (what I hoped was) a cute way.

"Ashy... I fine, really."

"No Andy, don't bullshit me! You're _not_ okay! You said you'd tell me, you promised!" I bit my lip. "Don't you trust me?"

"Oh, baby." Andy hugged me. "Of course I trust you, sweetheart. What happened, it just... It's... I don't know how to explain..."

He pulled away and took out his phone, which he then handed to me. I looked at it in confusion.

"Andy, what-?"

"Just read the text, love."

I opened the text from an unknown number. I nearly dropped the phone.

**_Roses are red,_**  
**_Violence is black n' blue._**  
**_Your human mother is dead,_**  
**_Next it'll be Ashley, the baby and you._**

Oh, _shit..._

* * *

**Title credit goes to "If Today Was Your Last Day" by Nickelback**

**Heh, you hate me know don't ya? :3**

**So... what's gonna happen next?**

**Wait and see... -Insert evil laugh-**

**-Kat xo**


	13. -Chapter 12-

**The Best Changes Of My Life**

**Author: ShininStarzz**

**Prompt: Andy now has his Dad back and he couldn't be happier. Andy hasn't seen his mother since he left and moved in with Ashley. Can Andy ever forgive his mother, or will he never say another word to her?**

**Main Pairing: Ashley Purdy/Andy Biersack**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the famous people who may appear in the story. All I own are plot lines and OCs. Oakwood does not exist, I made it up. If any OCs/places seem similar to people/places that actually exist, then it's purely coincidental.**

**A/n: So... Ready for (what I hope will be) intensity?**

Chapter 12-"Darling, Don't Be Afraid / Mother, What's Left Of You?"

Ashley POV

I dropped the phone. It crashed heavily to the wooden floor. _No, no, no, no, no, no...! _

"Ash?"

My chest tightened as I sunk into the futon, my palms sweating, my body shaking. Tears fell from my eyes, this isn't happening this _**can't**_ be happening!

_"Roses are red,_

_Violence is black n' blue._

_Your human mother is dead,_

_Next it'll be Ashley, the baby and you..._

_Ashley, the baby and you..._

_Ashley..._

_The baby..._

_And _you_..."_

The words echoed in my head, making me feel sick. Amy was dead. Dead! And whoever killed her wanted to kill us. Andy. Me. The baby.

I gasped as it hit me. Whoever it was, they were going to kill us. Me, my lover, my baby. My _daughter..._

"A-Andy..." I choked out. "Not her. Not our baby, not our daughter! A-Andy..."

Andy gently pulled me onto his lap as he held me close while I broke down. He rubbed my back softly, "Shh... Ash, calm down."

_"How can I calm down?!"_

"Shh... Please, baby, calm down. It isn't good for the baby."

I burrowed my head into the crook of his neck as I tried to slow my breathing down. I managed to eventually, but I was still shaking in fear. The fear of dying, of losing my Andy, my child.

"Ah!" I felt a sudden pain in my belly. I didn't know what was going on, but it fucking _hurt!_

"Ashley?" Andy fretted. "Babe-?"

"Ow! Andy it hurts!" I whimpered.

"What does?"

"M-my belly. _Ow!_" I whimpered again.

"I'm going to call an ambulance, okay? You're going to be okay baby." He whispered, whipping his phone out.

_"Ahh!" _

Andy stroked my hair. "You're going to be okay..."

I groaned. My eyelids grew heavy and all I saw was black...

_**~Time Lapse~**_

"How is he?" I heard a voice ask. Andy... Wait, was he crying?

_No shit Ash! You passed out and were in pain!_

Oh yeah...

"Stable." I heard a female voice say. A nurse. Maybe a doctor. "He should wake up soon."

"And the baby?" Andy whispered sadly, making my heart break.

"She's fine. There's no current damage to her or Ashley, Andrew."

"I just don't understand what happened..."

I groaned. "A-Andy..."

"Ash?"

I blinked a few times, before I opened my eyes fully. I looked up and saw Andy's face looking down at me. Tears fell down his face, but the smile that graced his face was huge in comparison.

"Hey baby." He kissed my forhead, before sitting down and grabbing my hand gently.

"Hey." I croaked, sitting up.

"Ash, this is Dr. Rachel Samuels." Andy motioned to the female in the room.

"So, um... W-why did I faint? Why did-?"

"Ashley, breathe." Andy chided, softly.

Dr. Samuels chuckled. "This is what's called 'Placental Abruption'."

I frowned. _What the fuck is placental abruption?_

"The placenta attaches to the wall of the womb and supplies the baby with food and oxygen through the umbilical cord, as you probably know. Placental abruption is a serious condition in which the placenta separates from the wall of the uterus before birth. It can separate partially or completely. If this happens, your baby may not get enough oxygen and nutrients in the womb. You also may have serious bleeding.

Normally, the placenta grows onto the upper part of the uterus and stays there until your baby is born. During the last stage of labour, the placenta separates from the uterus, and your contractions help push it into the birth canal, which is better known as the afterbirth.

About 1 percent of human women have placental abruption. In vampires, it's considerably higher. We've assumed this because of the human blood intake, which could be from a human drug addict, a human alcoholic, etcetera. In female vampires it's usually about 20%. In male vampires, it's about 35%. The symptoms in humans and vampires are the same. Placental abruption usually happens in the third trimester, but it can happen any time after 20 weeks of pregnancy. Mild cases may cause few problems. An abruption is mild if only a very small part of the placenta separates from the uterus wall. A mild abruption usually isn't dangerous.

If you have severe placental abruption, your baby is at higher risk for growth problems, premature birth and even stillbirth.

"Placental abruption is related to about 10 percent of premature births. Premature babies are more likely than babies born later to have health problems during the first weeks of life, lasting disabilities, and even death.

The main symptom of placental abruption is vaginal bleeding in the women and rectal bleeding in the men. You also may have discomfort and tenderness or sudden, ongoing belly or back pain. Sometimes, these symptoms may happen without any bleeding because the blood is trapped behind the placenta.

Now, I gave you a physical exam and an ultrasound when you were unconscious, with Andrew's permission. We did find some bleeding, so I think we should keep you in for a few days. If the bleeding ends in a few days, you can go home."

"And if not?" I gulped.

"Let's not worry about that Ashley." Andy squeezed my hand gently. "Doc, I've got a question."

"Go ahead." She nodded.

"What causes placental abruption?"

"Well Andrew, we don't really know what causes placental abruption. You may be at higher risk for placental abruption if you smoke cigarettes; if you use cocaine; if you're 35 or older; high blood pressure; an infected uterus; if your water breaks before 37 weeks; an abruption in a previous pregnancy; problems with the uterus or umbilical cord; more fluid around the baby than is normal; pregnancies with twins, triplets or more; or if your belly is harmed from a car accident or physical abuse.

And just so you know, having placental abruption in a past pregnancy, gives you a 10 percent chance of it happening again in a later pregnancy."

"Okay." Andy nodded. "Thanks doc."

"Thank you."

She smiled. "I'll give you two some privacy."

"So..." I said. "I'm okay."

Andy POV

I hugged Ash. "Don't fucking scare me like that again! You've got no idea how fucking worried I was! I thought..." I broke off, gulping. "I thought I was gonna lose you. And our kid. I... I..."

I sobbed into his shoulder. His arms wrapped around me. "Shh..."

"I've just lost Mum, I can't lose you two as well, Ashley, I _can't!_"

"Andy, baby, shh... Darling, don't be afraid." Ash nuzzled his hair. "I'm okay. The baby's okay. Shh..."

I clambered onto the bed and held Ashley tight. He snuggled into my side, sighing happily. I kissed his forhead softly. "I love you Ashy..." I rubbed his stomach softly. "Love you, Baby Girl."

"Momma loves you, Little One." Ashley smiled up at me, kissing my lips softly. "I love you."

"Love you too, babe."

I wasn't gonna lose him, I wasn't gonna lose my daughter. But I _had_ lost someone. My Mum...

_Mother, what's left of you?_

**A/n: Title credit goes to "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri (yes, from _Twilight_) and "Tidal Waves Could Save The World" by Ready, Set, Fall! (; (;**

**So... Wotcha think?**

**I can't promise the next one will be this length!**

**Placental abruption is real, I haven't made that up. All I made up about it, is the vampire-related stuff. But all the stuff about it detaching before it's meant to, and what can give you a higher risk of having it and stuff is true. **

**Research it if you don't believe me! :P**

**Stay awesome guys, I love every single one of you! **

**-Kat xo**


	14. If This Is Who You Really Are

**The Best Changes Of My Life**

**Author: ShininStarzz**

**Prompt: Andy now has his Dad back and he couldn't be happier. Andy hasn't seen his mother since he left and moved in with Ashley. Can Andy ever forgive his mother, or will he never say another word to her?**

**Main Pairing: Ashley Purdy/Andy Biersack**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the famous people who may appear in the story. All I own are plot lines and OCs. Oakwood does not exist, I made it up. If any OCs/places seem similar to people/places that actually exist, then it's purely coincidental.**

* * *

Chapter 13-"If This Is Who You Really Are, Then How Could I Care For You For So Long?"

Andy POV

"Andy?"

I looked up. "Ash? You okay, babe?"

He shook his head. Ever since he was released from hospital two days ago, he's been acting strangely and he won't tell me what's going on.

He shook his head. "I... I kept getting these texts... Thr-threats... I'm _scared_."

He handed me his phone and I opened the most recent message.

**_-You're such a freak! You could have had anyone you fucking wanted, and you decide to go a fuck a human? What's worse is that you actually ended up pregnant, how could you stoop so low? What fucking happened to you? I should rip your weak heart out and make you watch yourself die._**

**_I should tear that 'baby' out of your stomach. I should kill that 'child'._**

**_I should kill Andy._**

**_I should kill you._**

**_And I will._**

**_I'm going to rip you to pieces. Kill you, torture you, just like that human bitch Amy Biersack._**

**_Before you die, I'll rape you like I did to her.-_**

I was in tears. "No..." I swallowed thickly, dropping to my knees.

"What do we do?"

"I don't know, Ashley..."

* * *

Ash POV

I walked around, trying to clear my head. Andy had gone to the cops and they were now trying to find the person who'd threatened us.

Suddenly, I dragged into an alley and my back was slammed into a wall. I looked up at the guy who'd grabbed my hair and I gasped.

"Dad?"

He smirked at me. "Hello, Ashley."

"Dad, what-"

"I trust it you got my texts?"

I blinked. _No way..._

"I..."

"I killed Amy. I'm going to kill you, your baby & that human scum."

"Andy isn't human. He's a vampire now..."

Dad smirked. "Then his blood will taste all the sweeter..."

I didn't see the baseball bat, but I felt my head crack, I felt blood flowing and I passed out.

_~MOTHERFUCKING TIME LAPSE~_

"Uhh..." I groaned and sat up - well, I tried to. My hands were handcuffed to a headboard and I was naked and gagged.

_Da fuq..._

"Well, well, well, the human-fucker is awake."

I looked at the guy standing there - my fucking _father_ - who was naked. Naked and hard. _Oh, fuck. **No... **_I felt tears pricking my eyes as I thought of the worst and desperately hoped I was wrong. _This isn't happening, this can't be happening... _My father was going to rape me, whilst I was four months pregnant, and I couldn't stop him. _No_ one could stop him.

He climbed onto the bed, running his hands along my legs, prying them open.

He pushed into me, forcing my hole open, thrusting harder and harder. _No, no, no, no, no... _

I don't know if you'd panicked so much you felt physically sick, but that's all I wanted to do right now - throw up. My father was fucking me. Raping me. And I was pregnant. With my mate's baby.

_Andy... Come and save me..._

* * *

**A/n: Hi...**

***Hides behind Josh and Oli***

**I'm so, so, so, so, sorry! =[**

**You've got _no_ idea how hard it was to write this! It was meant to be longer, but I just couldn't torture Ashy any more like that! See? I have a heart...**

**So, um... You know who's been threatening them now.**

**Load your guns, Daniel Purdy is gonna _die..._**

**Once again, I'm really sorry :'(**

**-Kat xo**


	15. We'll Save You, Let's Torture Him Pt 1

**The Best Changes Of My Life**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the famous people who may appear in the story. All I own are plot lines and OCs. Oakwood does not exist, I made it up. If any OCs/places seem similar to people/places that actually exist, then it's purely coincidental.**

**A/n: Sorry this has taken so long, school is a bitch. :L**

Chapter 14 "We'll Save You, Let's Torture Him Pt. 1"

Andy

Ashley had been missing for five days and it was killing me, not knowing where my Ashley was, where my baby was. If they were okay, if they were even _alive_.

Our bed was so cold and stained with tears, of which I cried myself to sleep with every night. Oh, Ashley. _Where are you?_

"Andy?" Dad said. "There's a letter for you..."

A _letter?_ I was meant to give a fuck about a _letter_ when my mate and unborn child were missing?

I took it anyway and nearly dropped it.

_Andrew Biersack,_

_A friend of mine had a prediction about a kidnapped vampire, pregnant with his first child. We heard about Ashley's disappearance and we think it may be Ashley, but we aren't sure._

_Meet us at Amber's and we'll hopefully help you find your mate._

_-Mysteria._

Someone knows where Ashley is? Or at least they think they do? This was my chance to get him back, to get my mate back. Oh, I'd take it. I'd fucking take it!

_**-Time Lapse-**_

I sat inside Amber's, nursing a cup of coffee. I closed my eyes, trying hard not to cry. I missed him so much, I swore to protect him, and I didn't know where he was. I felt sick.

"Andrew Biersack?"

I looked up at a blonde-haired, hazel-eyed girl, about my age. Her friend was also about my age, but had black hair and green eyes.

"Yeah?"

The blonde girl smiled. "I'm Mysteria."

"I'm Chaos," the black haired girl said. "A had a prophecy of a pregnant vampire."

She handed me a picture. "Is this Ashley?"

"Yes," I whispered. "It's Ashley."

"I think I know where Ashley is," Chaos said, "but I'm not sure. If I'm wrong, then I'm sorry."

"I'll take the chance, Chaos. He's been missing for five days, and he's preganant with my baby."I said, beginning to cry. "I'd do _anything _to get him back."

"Well then," Mysteria said. "Let's go get Ashley back!"

I smiled, despite my tears. I was getting Ashley back. "I'll drive."

Ashley

I laid curled up on the bed. Five days, five days of rape and torture. I just wanted it to end. I caressed my stomach, singing softly to my baby. _"You're not alone,_

_And we'll brave this storm."_

I heard the door creak open, and squeezed my eyes shut. _Please, God, no more..._

The bed dipped and I felt clothes cover my naked body, I heard crying and I felt soft lips on my head. _Wait what?_

Clothes? Tears?

"Ashley," I heard. "I'm so sorry."

Was it him? Was it _really _him? "A-Andy?" I said, refusing to open my eyes.

"Yes baby, it's me." I felt lips kiss my head again. "Look at me, baby."

I opened my eyes to see Andy looking lovingly at me, tears fell down his face, but he was smiling.

"Andy!" I sobbed.

He sat next to me, pulling me on his lap gently, comforting me. "I'm so sorry, Ashley."

"It's not your fault Andy." I said. "It's not your fault I was raped."

_"What?"_ He growled, his sadness turning to fury.

"Andy..."

"You were raped?"

"Andy!"

"Who raped you."

"The same person who kidnapped me. The same person who's been threatening us."

"Which is...?" He prompted.

"...ad." I mumbled.

"What?"

"My dad..."

_"WHAT?"_

"Andy, please. Just get me out of here."

Andy kissed my forehead. "I'm going to drive you to the hospital, okay?"

"Yeah." I said. "Andy?"

"Mmm?"

"I love you."

He kissed me softly. "I love you too."

**A/n: So... Welcome Mysteria, welcome Chaos.**

**These two characters will be torturing the rapist next chapter...**

**Any suggestions? ;)**

**-Kat xo**


	16. I'm Ready To Heal

**The Best Changes Of My Life**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the famous people who may appear in the story. All I own are plot lines and OCs. Oakwood does not exist, I made it up. If any OCs/places seem similar to people/places that actually exist, then it's purely coincidental.**

**A/n: This is coming before the torture chap, 'cause y'all wanna know how Ash is :)**

**I'm working on Chap 16, which _is _the torture chap, and after that I have something special planned, which Unforeseen already knows 'bout ;)**

**- For UnforeseenUndeniable :3 xo -**

Chapter 15-I'm Ready To Heal

Andy POV

When we got to the hospital, I carried Ash out of the pre-paid taxi (thank you, Mysteria) and into the hospital.

"H-how can I h-help y-you?" The human nurse stuttered, well aware she was talking to a vampire.

"Andy, you can put me down now." Ash said.

I placed him on the floor and he proceeded to tell the nurse what had happened and his details.

"Oh-okay." She gulped. "I'll try and get a doctor out t-to you quickly, but we're, uh, underst-staffed."

"Thanks," Ash muttered.

"Thank you." I smiled, picking Ash up again and taking him to a seat.

I placed him on my lap and he cuddled into me, resting his head on my shoulder. I heard soft sobs coming from Ashley and I sighed.

"Shh, baby, shh..." I whispered comfortingly, rocking him softly.

_**-Time Lapse-**_

"Ashley Purdy!" A human doctor called.

I picked up his sleeping body, poor thing is so tired. The doctor gave me a weird look. _The hell is his problem?_

"We don't tend to get vampires here, except birthing of course." He said.

"Well Ash was kidnapped and raped repeatedly, of course I'm gonna bring him here! He's also carrying my daughter, I have to make sure she's okay too!" I said angrily.

"Okay, um..."

"Andy." I prompted.

"Okay, Andy. Follow me and we can get started."

He led me to one of those examination rooms you typically get in A&E, there was a bed, chairs, a computer, loads of medical shit. There were also _Disney _characters painted on the walls. Mickey & Minnie; Woody, Buzz and Jess from _Toy Story_; Cinderella, ect, ect.

"The characters for the young kids, but teens and adults have loved the rooms too." The doc chuckled. "Put Ashley onto the bed, please."

I did as I was told. "Ash..." I shook his shoulder a little. "Wake up baby, c'mon..."

He groaned a little, but didn't open his eyes. I pressed feather-light kisses all over his face, leaving his lips 'til last, pressing harder this time.

Ash moaned, his hands coming to rest around my neck. "Mmm..."

I pulled away. "Hey baby."

"Hey." He smiled, sitting up.

I climbed onto the bed with him, pulling him onto my lap again and holding him in my arms. "Ash, baby this Dr. ..." I trailed off.

"It's Dr. Iero, but call me Frank."

"Talk to Frank!" Me and Ash chorused, Ashley giggling furiously.

Frank chuckled. "Okay, we're going to do a rape-kit test to make sure you haven't picked up an STI, as that could harm you _and _the baby. We'll also do an X-ray, to check you and the baby aren't damaged internally and we'll clean your external wounds. You're 16 weeks?"

"17." Ash muttered.

"Still, 17 weeks is too early to perform any kind of surgery, so let's hope there's no internal damage."

"Okay..." Ash whispered.

I kissed his head. "You're gonna be okay."

-Andley-Andley-Andley-Andley-Andley-Andley-Andley-Andley-Andley-Andley-Andley-

"Okay, so the results of the kit were negative there's no STI." Frank said. "Your daughter is healthy, there's no damage to her. There is a little internal damage, there's tearing on the exterior womb, we're thinking that's from the placental abruption you had a little while back."

"What do you mean, 'exterior womb'?" I asked confused.

"When vampires get pregnant two wombs form: the interior and the exterior." Frank stated. "The interior is what a normal womb is like in a pregnant human female, but the exterior is just extra protection. Vampire babies are more sensitive in the womb. The exterior falls away in the eighth or ninth month and comes out of the vagina or rectum as bleeding and is followed by your water breaking - the first stage of labour. I'm surprised you even have an exterior womb, your daughter's a viannen."

"A _what?_"

"A viannen Andy. Viannen's are part human, part vampire." Ash said. "I conceived when you were still human, remember?"

"Ohh, okay." I kissed his head. "So Ash and my daughter are okay?"

"Yes, I'll get Nurse Way to come and clean your wounds. I recommend rest and blood, preferably Andy's. I'm going to prescribe you six weeks worth of minocycline."

"I thought you couldn't have that when you're pregnant?"

"Female humans, vampires and viannen can't, but male vampires and viannen can." Frank said. "Viannen are like vampires, they can get pregnant even if they're male. My boyfriend, Nurse Way, is one."

"Aww," Ash said. "Are you and him trying?"

"He's actually pregnant, one month today." Frank smiled.

"Congratulations, doc." Me and Ash said.

"Thanks guys."

A blonde haired man with glasses walk in, in blue scrubs. "Frank? You're needed in cubicle 10."

"I thought you were doing Mrs. Cramme's blood test?"

"She won't let me! Says I'm cursed, stupid old cow."

Frank chuckled. "I'll do the blood test if you clean Ashley's wounds."

"Ashley is this pregnant vamp here, yeah?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I'll see you soon."

"Okay. Guys, I'll sort out the medication when I've done this blood test for Mrs. Cramme."

Frank kissed the top of the man's head.

"So _you're _Nurse Way." I said. "The pregnant viannen."

"Yeah, so?"

"Andy doesn't mean anything bad by that, our little girl's going to be one. Andy was still human when I conceived." Ash said.

"Okay, well let's clean you up."

Nurse Way cleaned and dressed the wounds.

"There, you're all done. Now you," he directed at me, "you take care of him, you hear?"

"Yes, sir!" I did a mock salute.

Frank stormed back into the room and slumped in to the chair.

Nurse Way went and sat on Frank's lap. "What's wrong, Frankie?"

"Mrs. Cramme is a fucking cow, Mikey. I walked in and she gave me all this shit! Like _'oh, I'm so happy I'm being treated by a normal person!'_, _'how can you work with that freak?'_, blah, blah, blah." He sighed. "She wasn't best pleased when I told her that you were my boyfriend. She had a hissy fit. Called me a deranged bastard 'cause I'm with a guy."

"What a bitch!" Ash frowned.

"Yeah," Frank sighed. "Anyways, here's your medication. You two can go."

We thanked Frank and Mikey, I took the medication and carried Ash out of the hospital.

If anyone hurts him again, they're dead.

_I hope his bastard father dies._

**A/n:**

**Title credit to _World Behind My World _by Tokio Hotel**

**Hey... Sooo, you like? :)**

**Ashy's okay! :D**

**The torture chapter is next... Who's ready for the rapist's pain? (;**

**And there was some Frikey for y'all too (;**

**_Talk to Frank _is "a national drug education service jointly established by the Department of Health and Home Office of the British government in 2003." - thank you Wikipeadia. **

**It's actually named _FRANK_. I think 'Talk to Frank' is just the name of the website, I'm not sure. It's always _Talk to Frank_ on the ads, so... Yeah... :P**

**-Kat xo**


	17. We'll Save You, Let's Torture Him Pt 2

**The Best Changes Of My Life**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the famous people who may appear in the story. All I own are plot lines and OCs. Oakwood does not exist, I made it up. If any OCs/places seem similar to people/places that actually exist, then it's purely coincidental.**

**- For UnforeseenUndeniable :3 xo -**

Chapter 16-We'll Save You, Let's Torture Him Pt. 2

Mysteria POV

After Andy took Ashley to the hospital, me and Chaos laid in wait. _Time to teach that bastard father a lesson._

He walked into the room bare. "Where did that little bitch go?"

I growled. "Ashley went to the hospital."

"What?" He turned 'round and saw us. "Well, well, well... Two more bitches..."

"Ashley's in hospital." I said. "We- me, her and _Andy_- found Ashley."

"Now Andy has taken his mate to the hospital, and you will pay the price." Chaos added.

He laughed. "Look, I-"

"You are a vamp, we know." I said. 'We're _Hjemsøgte Ulve._"

"What?"

I smirked. "Haunted wolves. Do you know what else they call us? Haunted wolves are essentially mystics."

"Witches..."

"Yeah, witches." Chaos smirked. _"Smerte!"_

He jerked, falling to the floor. "The hell?"

_"Smerte, smerte."_ Chaos taunted, making him squirm in pain. _"Reb."_

I smirked at his body now tied in ropes. Torture spells, gotta love 'em.

I manifested a frying pan and began whacking him with it repeatedly. I cackled manically, my eyes turning black. His blood ran from his head, but he hadn't blacked out yet._ Excellent._

"Hey, Cay, how 'bout we make this bastard feel the pain Ash felt?"

"Hmmm..." She said. "Sure, I'll call Dan, you know he never passes up a shag."

"That's 'cause Dan's a whore." I laughed.

Chaos called Dan, and I pulled the ropes off of him, and ripped his clothes off. He wasn't bad looking, too bad he was insane.

_**-TIME LAPSE BITCHES!-**_

"Hey...!" Dan casually walking in. "Who am I fucking?"

"The naked guy on the floor. Rapist." Chaos said.

Dan smirked. "Love giving the bad guys a taste of their own medicine.

"Are me and Cay done here?"

"Yeah," Dan nodded. "I've got this bitch, he'll made a good shag, I'm sure."

Dan POV

"Sooooo, you're a rapist, huh?" I smirked. "I'm a _Hjemsøgte Ulve _too. _Smerte!_"

"Ah!" He cried, which excited me. "Please... Don't..."

"Should of Ashley when he said no, shouldn't you?" I said softly.

I stripped.

_"No!"_

I growled. "How _**dare **_you say no? You bastard, you _never _thought of Ash, so I'm not gonna think of you."

"I-"

"Shut up bitch!" I growled. _"Smerte! Reb."_

His body arched in pain, ropes tying all around.

I spread his legs, ignoring his cries, and pushed in. I moaned at the tightness going faster, and faster. Going _harder._

He was sobbing now. _Stupid bitch._

"I told you to shut _up,_ _smerte! Smerte! Smerte!_"

I felt my pleasure building and a thrusted harder and faster. "Ohh..."

I ejaculated hard...

"You like that bitch? _Smerte!_" I smirked. I pulled out and began dressing. I spat at him. "Disgusting bitch!"

I snapped his neck.

**A/n: Yeah, bitch, you're dead fucker! :D**

**Wooooo, okay!**

**NO MORE PAIN in this part, whew...**

**_Hjemsøgte Ulve - _Haunted wolves**

**_Smerte - _Pain**

**_Reb - _Rope**

**Thanks to JackieWepps (Mibba reader) for the Danish translation :)**

**-Kat xo**


	18. And When Your Dreams Have Come To End

**The Best Changes Of My Life**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the famous people who may appear in the story. All I own are plot lines and OCs. Oakwood does not exist, I made it up. If any OCs/places seem similar to people/places that actually exist, then it's purely coincidental.**

**A/n: Hiya, enjoy! :]**

**- For Sabrina (UnforeseenUndeniable) :3 xo -**

Chapter 17-"And When Your Dreams Have Come To End"

Andy

It'd been a week since Ashley's hospital visit, and he had fallen into a pit of depression. He kept having nightmares, the ghosts of his past kept haunting him, and I hope to rid those ghosts from his mind. He was slowly turning mute too. He was becoming my past self. The shy human kid who he'd met only a few months ago. God, I wanted the strong, confident man back who made such a positive impact on my life. We both met Sammi together, he was there for me during Mum's funeral, he was my life and I wanted him back. I wanted _my _Ashley back.

Ashley suddenly shot straight up, sweating, tears pouring from those beautiful honey-brown eyes.

"A-Andy." He choked out, grasping my shirt.

"Hey, shh..." I pulled him onto my lap. "It's okay baby, it was just a nightmare, it wasn't real."

"B-but it was!" He sobbed into my shirt. "He raped me! He broke me down, I... I don't wanna fucking live anymore! I wanna _die!_"

I felt my heart break.

"A-Ash..." I gulped, holding back tears. "Please... Don't m-mean that. Y-you can't mean that." I held him closer, burying my head in his black locks, my tears beginning to fall.

We sat there, holding each, crying. Like something from one of those cheesy chick flicks.

I nuzzled his neck. "I love you."

"I love you too."

I kissed the top of his head. "I love you so much. And our baby."

"I know."

I lifted his chin up and stared into those beautiful eyes. "Ashy, baby you have to be strong. You can get through this, I promise, and I know you can because I did. But there's one difference. You don't have to go through it alone."

By the end, he was crying. I smiled softly and pressed my lips to his in a soft kiss. I laid him down and laid on top of him, mindful of his small bump. The kiss became more heated and soon we were panting. I didn't know about Ash, but I was hard as fuck.

"A-Andy..." He moaned. "Pl-please..."

"Please what?"

"Fuck me..."

I smirked, kissing him swiftly. "Mmm, okay."

We quickly removed our clothes. I got the lube, covering my fingers, spreading his legs and quickly inserting two fingers in, opening up his tight hole. It's been two weeks since we last had sex, so... Yeah, I was horny as fuck.

I quickly lubed up my dick and put the condom on. I pushed in, moaning heavily.

"Andy..."

"Yeah, that's it baby, say my name," I breathed in his ear, pulling out and pushing back in, starting a slow, yet intense, rhythm.

_"Oh..." _Ashley moaned when I hit his prostate.

"Like that, baby?"

"Y-yeah." He groaned. "God... F-faster."

I smirked, picking up my pace, going faster, going _deeper,_ hear an incessant chat of my name in a fit of breathless moaning. I linked my fingers with Ash, hitting his prostae with every thrust.

"Andy... Please... T-touch me."

My hand worked it's way to Ashley's dick, pumping him in timue with my thrusts. He soon came hard over his stomach and my hand, and I spilled my load into him soon after.

I leaned our foreheads together. "I love you."

"I love you too."

I kissed him gently.

_"You're not alone."_

**Title credit to _If It's Dead, We'll Kill It_ by Motionless In White featuring Brandan Schieppati.**

**Hey, so... Yeah, it's been a while. Blame my writer's block :L**

**So... U likey? **

**I'll admit it was more filler quality, but I finally managed to add another sex chapter for y'all :}**

**There's a big surprise coming next chapter, which I want you to guess and if you guess right, you get cookies! :} **

**Sabrina, you already know the big surprise, so I'ma give you cookie now! :}**

**There, Sabrina, you're one cookie richer!**

**Thanks guys, love ya!**

**-Kat xo**


	19. You're Amazing, Just The Way You Are

**The Best Changes Of My Life**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the famous people who may appear in the story. All I own are plot lines and OCs. Oakwood does not exist, I made it up. If any OCs/places seem similar to people/places that actually exist, then it's purely coincidental.**

**A/n: So Ashy's five months in this, so in the story it's... Um... May? Yeah, May!**

**Okays, so I want the baby to be born in October, so... Vampire pregnancies last eleven months... For this series anyways ^_^**

**You guys are gonna fucking _love _this! ;}**

**- For Sabrina :3 xo -**

Chapter 18-"You're Amazing, Just The Way You Are"

Ashley

I snuggled up close to Andy, his black hair falling in waves. He'd grown it out again, so it was long and sexy once more. _God, I love him._

Yeah, I was still plagued with... Memories, but he was making life so much more bearable. I love him so much.

My head rested on his chest. "Andy?" I whisper-yelled.

He groaned, cracking one eye open. "Ashy? Time 's it?"

"Eight thirty?"

_"A.M.?!"_ He moaned.

I laughed. "You're really not a morning person, are you hun?"

"No. Lemme sleep!"

"But I wanna spend the day with you!" I pouted.

"You always spend the day with me!"

"That's not the point, Andrew!" I snapped. "I mean I wanna go out and I dunno... Just, have a nice day together."

He sat up, wrapping his arms around me and resting his chest on my shoulder. "Okay baby, we'll go out for the day, 'kay?" He kissed my cheek.

"Yay!" I squealed, hugging him.

He hugged back, laughing. "Your bloody hormones, babes."

"'Cause of _your _baby," I shot back.

Andy smiled. "Well, I gotta shower, wanna join me?"

"Nope." I kissed him. "'Already been. Hurry your ass up, I need blood, and the quacks say I can only drink yours."

"Quack." Andy mimicked a duck and ran off to shower.

_**-Time Lapse-**_

_"Andy!"_ I yelled.

"I'm coming, hold your horses!"

He bounded down the stairs, then casually walked into the living room. He was wearing a Alice Cooper shirt, dark denim waistcoat, black Vans, white studded belt and these tight-ass black skinny jeans. _Seriously _skinny. As in there's-_no-__**fucking**__-way_-you-can-be-wearing-boxers skinny. Yes, _that _skinny.

"Hey baby," he kissed my cheek. "You look pretty, love."

I blushed. I was wearing one of Andy's GN'R tees and a pair of woman's denim shorts. Yes, _woman's _- don't judge me! They're maternity shorts, okay?!

Oh, yeah, I was also wearing black Vans. And me and Andy both were wearing eyeliner, as usual. Oh, and Andy recently got his lip pierced, so, now there was a silver lip ring to add to his appearance.

"Thanks."

Andy winked and held his wrist up to me. I bit it and let his blood run free. The crimson liquid hit my tongue and I greedily swallowed as much as I could. _Hey, I'm drinking for two here!_

"Okay, I'm getting light-headed, sweetie." Andy caressed my head.

I pulled away, licking away the rest of the blood away. It healed up, without a scar. I snuggled into his chest, whining softly. "I love you."

"I love you too," Andy kissed my head, holding me protectively. "C'mon, I'm gonna rock your world."

He picked me up bridal style, making me giggle and proceeded to take me to the car.

_**-Time Lapse-**_

I was resting my head on Andy's chest, sighing happily. It'd been a good day. We'd done a little shopping, Andy treated me to so much ice cream. _Hey, it's a craving!_

For the past four, five hours we'd just hung out at the beach. Yeah, Oakwood's gotta beach. I guess the only downside of today was when Andy had to snap some dumb bitch's neck, 'cause she made fun of us. _Stupid cow._

"Ash?"

"Mm?"

"Baby, I... There's something I've been meaning to ask you..."

"Yeah?"

Andy sat up, helping me up and kissing my head. He reached into his back pocket and brought out a little black box.

He knelt down on one knee, opening the box to reveal a silver heart shaped diamond ring.

"Ashy... Baby, will you marry me?"

I felt tears welling up. "Y-yeah." I choked out. "Yes, I'll marry you!"

Andy smiled, slipping the ring onto my left hand, stood up swirled me around gently, before kissing me passionately.

I kissed back with as much passion as I could muster. I looked up at Andy through my tears and let out a half laugh/half sob.

Andy wiped my tears away. "I love you, baby."

"I love you too, Andy. So much..."

"We'll wait until after the Little One's born, yeah?"

"'Kay. God, I can't believe we'll be parents in just under six months!"

"And _I _still can't believe vampire pregnancies last for eleven months!"

I smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too."

_I'm getting **married...**_

**Title credit to _Just The Way You Are _by Bruno Mars. You guys should check out the version by Pierce The Veil for _Punk Goes Pop Volume 4_, it's _amazing!_**

**Bite me...**

**So... THEY'RE FUCKING ENGAGED! :D**

**Who the fuck was expecting that?! :3**

**So, um... The next chapter skips forward six months to the birth, so... In the next one Ashley's gonna become a Momma! And Andy will be a Daddy! :D**

**We've come so far, haven't we? In the very first chapter, Andy was still human! Now, seventeen chapters later, Andy's a vamp, gonna be a Daddy and is now engaged! ^-^**

**Part 2 is drawing to a close, but the story is far from over! Part 3 will come soon after... When I've worked out a plot line... ;)**

**Love you guys! ^-^**

**-Kat xo**


	20. Who Will Tell The Story Of Your Life?

**The Best Changes Of My Life**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the famous people who may appear in the story. All I own are plot lines and OCs. Oakwood does not exist, I made it up. If any OCs/places seem similar to people/places that actually exist, then it's purely coincidental.**

**A/n: Ohmigod, ohmigod, ohmigod, ohmigod, ohmigod, ohmigod! This is it! What you've all been waiting for! **

**Love you guys -heart & hugs- ^-^ **

**- For Sabrina :3 xo -**

_Halloween Special 2012_

Chapter 19-"Who Will Tell The Story Of Your Life?"

Andy

I looked down at Ash, smiling softly. His due date was today. _I can't wait to be a father._

"Ash..." I said. "Ashy, baby, c'mon..."

Ash glanced at me blurry eyed. "Happy Halloween." He yawned.

"Happy Halloween, darling." I kissed his head. "Can't believe we're finally gonna be parents!" He squealed.

I kissed his head. "I love you."

"I love you too."

I frowned, he suddenly sounded sad. "Ashy? Ba-"

"What if I'm not a good Momma?" He whispered.

"What?!" I said in disbelief.

He whimpered, "Wh-what if I-I'm n-not a g-good Momma?"

"Baby..." I kissed his head. "You're gonna be a wonderful Momma, I promise. Our Baby Girl will love you."

"Y-you think?"

"I know, darling, I know."

He smiled. "Sh-she'll love you t-too."

I smiled softly. "C'mon, baby, shower time. I'll start running it, then come get you, 'kay."

"M'kay." Ash pecked my lips.

_**-Time Lapse-**_

"Trick-or-treat!"

It was seven thirty p.m. and the first handful of vamp kids had started coming. There were currently four kids outside: a witch; a ghost; a Scooby Doo; and a Batman.

"Well, don't you all look good? 'Specially you, Batman." I grinned.

I picked up the sweet bowl and held it out. "Take a few handfuls, we have plenty."

Their eyes lit up, it was so adorable. They all grinned, grabbing a few handfuls each.

"Thank you!" They chorused after I put the bowl back on the stairs.

"You're welcome, have a good night, kids. Happy Halloween."

"Happy Halloween!" They all waved bye.

"Trick-or-treaters?" Ash said when I walked back in the room.

"Yeah." I kissed his head, and held him close.

An hour (and a hell of a lot of trick-or-treaters) later, and I felt Ash wince.

"Babe, you okay?"

"N-no," his face flushed red. "M-my water just br-broke..."

"Wh-what?" I felt light-headed.

"M-my w-water j-just br-broke." Ash whimpered.

_Buck up Andy, you're gonna be a father!_

"Hey... Hey..." I cupped Ash's face. "Ashy, it's gonna be okay, we're gonna be parents." I smiled, kissing his head.

"Dad!" I hollered.

"Yeah?" He came in the room.

"Ashy's water just broke, can you get his overnight bag from our room and call an ambulance?"

"Yeah, oh-okay."

"G-get m-my mum..." Ash whimpered. _Poor baby was scared shitless..._

"Will do," Dad rushed over and gave Ashley a hug. "It's gonna be fine, kid, I promise. Do you want me to come with you?"

"Y-yeah..."

"Okay." Dad rushed off.

_"Ah!" _Ash groaned. "Contraction..."

"It's gonna be okay." I squeezed his hand, pulling him on my lap, rocking him gently.

_"Ambulance is on it's way!" _Dad yelled.

"Andy, I'm scared." Ash whimpered, nuzzling into my chest.

"It's gonna be okay. The ambulance is coming and soon we'll have our Baby Girl." I kissed him softly. "You're going to be okay. I love you."

"I love you too."

I gently squeezed his hand, still holding him.

Sam ran into the room. "Hey, kiddo, ready to be a Momma?"

"N-no." Ash whimpered.

"Shh, baby, it's gonna be okay."

_**-Time Lapse-**_

_"Andy, I'm gonna fucking KILL you!"_ I heard Ash yell.

I winced. He was giving birth and they wouldn't let me see him.

_"Andy, get in here!"_

I pushed through the door to see my baby panting heavily and crying.

"You can't be in here!" The human midwife frowned, blocking my way. _Stupid bitch._

"Tough, 'cause I'm staying." I shot back.

"I _said_-"

"I don't give a flying _fuck_ what you said! My fiancé is giving birth to my daughter, I'm fucking staying!"

"Andy..." Ash whimpered.

I ran over to Ash, holding his hand. "Hey, baby, you're doing well, okay?" I kissed his forhead.

"It hurts."

"I know, baby, I know, but'll it'll be over soon, okay?"

"Ah!" Ash whimpered as another contraction hit him. _Poor baby..._

I climbed on the bed, sitting behind him, reaching round and squeezing his hands.

"You're doing well, baby. It won't be long now, sweetheart." I encouraged.

"I can see the head!" The midwife called. "A few more pushes, Ashley, then it will be over."

"I can't!" He cried.

"Yes you can, Ashley. Push!"

He was crying so much. It didn't surprise me, he was pushing a baby out of his arse, could she not tell how much pain he was in? _She was being way too commanding..._

I kissed every inch of his face I could reach. "C'mon, sweetie, you can do it." I said softly. "Push darling, you can do it." I kissed his cheek.

"Love you." He whimpered.

"I love you too, baby."

He squeezed my hands again and groaned, pushing very hard.

"Okay, the baby's nearly out, I need you to push one more time!"

Ash burried his head in my chest, yelling as he pushed one last time.

I heard cries and looked up to see the midwife holding a little body.

_Our daughter._

The male nurse detached the umbilical cord and cleaned up Ashley and the placenta and went over to help the midwife clean up our daughter.

"You did it." I kissed Ashley's cheek. "You did it..."

I sat up a little, moving one leg so I was sat next to Ash, but still able to hold him.

"Congratulations, you have a perfectly healthy baby girl viannen." The nurse handed Ashley our daughter.

"Hey, Little One, I'm your Momma. Yes I am. This is your Daddy, we love you so much." Ashley smiled happily, crying in joy.

I smiled down at her, resting my head on Ashley's shoulder.

"What are you naming her?"

"Danika Lucinda Biersack." Ashley smiled.

I kissed him softly. "I love you."

"I love you too."

I smiled. I have a family, now. My Ashy and my Danika.

_I will protect them with my life._

**Title credit - _In The End _by Black Veil Brides.**

**Their amazing new song, I fucking love it!**

**Sorry it's late, I was busy on Halloween!**

**So... Welcome Danika :)**

**I've known that would be her name for ages!**

**Okay, two things:**

**1. BVB are releasing a movie! **

**There's a teaser trailer up on YouTube, so check it out!**

**It's called _Legion of the Black _:D**

**Basically it's a visual tale of the concept behind _Wretched and Divine_.**

**2. I won't be able to update for a while, 'cause I'm revising for a Maths exam next week.**

**Thanks guys, love you! :3**

**-Kat xo**


	21. I Love You

**The Best Changes Of My Life**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the famous people who may appear in the story. All I own are plot lines and OCs. Oakwood does not exist, I made it up. If any OCs/places seem similar to people/places that actually exist, then it's purely coincidental.**

**A/n: Enjoy peoples :)**

**This is the last chapter of Part 2.**

**I'll get Part 3 up as soon as I can! ^-^**

**- For Sabrina :3 xo -**

Chapter 20-"I Love You"

Ashley

I yawned, snuggling into Andy's side. Danika was a month old now, and me and Andy adored her to bits and we've already started spoiling her.

I felt Andy move besides me, and hold me closer. "Mmm... Morning baby."

"Morning Andy."

I leap out of bed, opening the curtains, letting bright lights enter.

Andy groaned, curling up under the cover, making me giggle. _He's so cute!_

"Baby..." He groaned. "Too early..."

"Andy, it's half past nine! We have to meet the guys at eleven, move it!" I went over and dragged him out of bed - literally.

_"Ashley!"_ He whined as he fell on his arse. "For God's sake!"

"Move!"

"Baby, it won't matter if we're a little late. Josh and Oli are parents now, and CC and Jake are well on the way. They'll understand. Stop stressing, love." Andy wrapped his arms around me, kissing my forehead.

I sighed, curling into Andy's embrace. "Sorry I snapped."

"It's okay, Ash."

He kissed me softly and I kissed back hungrily. I moaned, pushing Andy back on the bed. I crawled on top of him, pushing my tongue into his mouth and pulling his underwear off.

I began pumping him slowly as I sucked his neck roughly, leaving a hickey. When he was fully hard, I trailed my tongue down his chest, swirling it softly down the V of his hips, descending lower...

The moan he emitted when I took his member into my mouth made me moan around his dick, which caused him to harden even more. His hands tugged my long hair, as I sucked and licked his harden dick, tasting the delicious flesh and the precious pre-cum.

After a while, he groaned as he shot his seed down my throat, making me gag slightly, but I swallowed every drop. I licked his dick a few more times, before I kissed my way back up his chest until I met his lips again. I pushed my tongue in again, making him taste his own cum. My hand trailed down, past his dick, to his hole and I began rubbing it slowly, wanting feel that tightness that I missed.

Andy had other ideas.

He growled, forcing me on my back. He pinned my hands above my head and bit my ear. "You think you can fuck me do you? I don't think so Ashley." He growled again. "You're _my _bitch. Not the other way around, do you understand me?"

"Andy, please!" I begged. "I want to feel your ass around my cock again, _please!_"

Andy smirked at me. "If you're a good boy, maybe I'll let you."

My breath came out harshly and I whimpered. _I needed him..._

"Please..."

"Please, _what?_"

"Please... F-fuck me."

Andy growled again, ripping my boxers and t-shirt (which actually was Andy's) off. "You want me, do you, hmm? You want my dick? You want me to pound into that pretty arse of yours, huh?"

I groaned. "Yes! God, yes! I want you to fuck me! I _need _you to fuck me! I n-need you... I want y-you... O-only y-you."

Andy kissed me softly. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Andy got a condom out of the bedside draw. He ripped the packet open and rolled it onto his dick, which was still covered in my saliva. He pushed in slowly.

I moaned more the deeper he got. "Ah-Andy!"

"Mmm... Baby, tell me what you want." Andy kissed my cheek and began stroking me.

I whimpered again. "Andy... Pl-please... Fuck me... H-hard... Baby, I need you!"

Andy pulled out and pushed in. _Out, in, out, in, out, in._ All the while I was moaning like a prostitute.

"Mmm... Like that bitch?" Andy growled in my ear. "You like that, my little bitch?"

I moaned, arching my back, causing Andy to push deeper. "Andy!"

"God Ashy, you feel so _good!_" Andy breathed. "Your tight little hole feels so good around my cock."

I whimpered at his words. _I can't take this much longer!_

"Ah-Andy... Andy, I'm g-gonna cum..."

Andy kissed me roughly, before biting my neck and lapping up the blood - all whilst he continued his thrust.

I let out another moan, before I ejaculated all over my stomach. My breathing came out in pants as Andy continued to thrust.

"Baby, you feel _so _good." He breathed in my ear, before groaning and releasing in the condom.

Andy pulled out and discarded the condom, before grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the shower.

He turned it on and we got in. I washed all the cum from my chest, which was hard to do, because Andy was pumping my dick.

"Andy!" I whined. "St-stop."

He giggled. "Don't you want me, Ashy?"

"Andy..."

He kissed my neck. "Do me."

I moaned, turning around and thrusted into Andy without warning. _Fuck, I'd missed this._

"Ash!" Andy whined. "Fuck, warn a guy first!"

"God I've missed this." I breathed in his ear.

"Ash..." Andy moaned. "Fuck... _Move!_"

So I did. In no time we were both moaning and I felt like I was gonna burst.

"Andy... Baby, I'm..."

He pulled away, taking my dick into his mouth. I moaned as he sucked.

"God... Baby... Andy, I... I'm gonna, _oh shit!_" I moaned as I ejaculated again.

Andy pulled away, and stood up, kissing me softly. "I love you."

"I love you too."

When we finished, we got out and got dressed. I heard the soft cries of my daughter. I sighed softly, pecking Andy's lips.

"Be back in a minute."

He smiled softly. "'Kay."

I walked out of the door, heading to our daughter's room. She was crying in her cot.

"Hey baby," I cooed. "It's okay, Danika, Momma's here."

She perked up when I spoke and began gurgled happily.

I smiled. "C'mon, sweetie, let's clean you up."

I picked her up and changed her. _Grossest thing ever..._

"Ugh, you save the worst ones for me, don't you, eh?" I giggled. "C'mon, Dani, let's get you dressed."

I dressed her in a red Minnie Mouse dress, with black tights, black dinky shoes, and a black headband with ears.

"There!" I smiled happily at my daughter. "Let's go find Daddy!"

I picked her up and walked back into my room. Dani gurgled when she saw Andy, smiling brightly.

"Hey, sweetie. You being Minnie Mouse today?" Andy cooed.

Dani whined and made grabbing motions towards Andy.

"You wanna go to Daddy?" I kissed her forehead and handed her to Andy.

She gurgled and babbled in Andy's arms.

"C'mere, baby." Andy motioned to me.

I sat between Andy's legs, and held Dani. Andy's arms encircled my waist and he kissed me.

"I can't wait to marry you." He whispered. "I love you."

I giggled. "Love you too."

**Title credit to _I Love You _by Avril Lavigne**

**So that's it. Part 2 is over.**

**Thank you so much for sticking with me all this time, I love all of you :3**

**Part 3 will be up soon :)**

**-Kat xo**


End file.
